


run away

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Jihyo and Jeongyeon have a moment to themselves
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	run away

“We could run away,” Jihyo tells her while she plays with Jeongyeon’s fingers. 

“We could,”Jeongyeon speaks into her ear, “take the cats, steal a boat, go fishing,” she hums, carefree. 

Jihyo smiles, leans back to rest against Jeongyeon.

“Stealing a boat? You have some grand plans, Miss Yoo,” 

“I have a lot of time to plan when my girlfriend is always away on some dangerous mission,” Jeongyeon’s words are playful, but it makes Jihyo’s heart ache nevertheless. 

Jihyo doesn’t apologise, she knows better to do that now. Instead, she turns her head to meet Jeongyeon’s eyes. They’re deep and curious, just like the first time they met.

“Hi,” She starts. 

Jeongyeon raises her eyebrows but doesn’t speak. Jihyo leans down, with a smile.

And bites Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

Jeongyeon blinks and then sighs.

“Ji, we’ve already had that talk about appropriate ways to show affection in public places,” Jeongyeon grumbles.

Jihyo giggles with mischief, removes herself from Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She finds herself unable to remind her that they’re in a private garden with no one around when Jeongyeon meets her eyes once more. There’s no annoyance in her eyes, just pure amusement.  


It’s moments like this that reminds her of how utterly in love she is with Jeongyeon. 

“I love you,” Jihyo confesses, the words come as easy as the breeze that passes them.

Jihyo loves the way Jeongyeon melts at the words. She watches as Jeongyeon fights off Jihyo’s favourite smile, the lopsided one she always tries to hide from her, how she avoids Jihyo’s eyes, how she blushes still even after so many years.

“That’s not fair,” Jeongyeon whines, Jihyo laughs,”For that, I get to pick what boat we steal  _ and _ the snacks,”

“Only if I get to choose where we go,”

“Wherever you want,”

“Remember that lake we went to when we were kids? Let’s go there,”

“I remember you pushing me into that lake,” Jeongyeon smiles. 

“You were throwing water balloons at me every thirty seconds,” Jihyo says, matter-of-fact. 

“Small details,” Jeongyeon replies, pulling Jihyo back to lean on her again. 

Jihyo smiles and silence wash over them, letting herself get lost within Jeongyeon’s warmth instead. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Jeongyeon breaks the gentle silence, hands tightening around Jihyo’s waist. “I don’t want you to forget,” She rests her head against Jihyo’s shoulder. 

Jihyo reaches behind and runs her fingers against Jeongyeon’s hair, soft and slow. 

“You tell me everyday,” Jihyo breathes out, it makes her feel brave, even if only for a moment. “Run away with me?”

“Okay,” Her voice muffled. 

Neither move an inch. 

**Author's Note:**

> well this is something i guess


End file.
